mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JamesFantastic/"And when I snap my fingers..."
Greetings everyone! It's time for todays installment of... ''JamesFantastic Hypnofetish Mysteries(?) '' ...just kiddin'. But I am going to be musing about something that I've always found strikingly interesting (translation: sexy) in my hypnofetish. The simple act of someone snapping their fingers. What's sexy about a gesture like this? You probably have your own idea, and I'll do my best to put what I think into words for everyone to read. First, let's talk about it before we introduce the fetishy aspect. In day-to-day life, finger snapping is most often used as an attention grabber. Often times, it's to catch the focus of someone who's spaced out (...didn't I say without fetish aspects?), or otherwise clearly not listening to what the attention-grabber is saying. You might have memories of teachers or other authority figures doing this to you or your friends! I certainly do. I certainly have memories of how effective it was...er, anyway... It seems that snapping fingers makes a sound not as disruptive as clapping or raising your voice, but effective enough to momentarily force your attention. But that's all it is, usually... Okay, hypnofetish time! If you've seen any hypnosis scenes/imagery from any kind of media, you're probably familiar with hypnotist-style characters using the sound of snapping fingers or some purpose. I think we see it most often as a trigger for someone to go back into a trance, or awaken from it. Does this have any basis in reality, though? Without going into a full on lecture about real-life hypnotism, snapping fingers works as very effective 'achor' for hypnotic behaviors. Basically, it works as a good trigger, if you're familiar with that concept. The sound of snapping fingers also works well for 'rapid' styles of hypnosis, since the startling effect it creates has a positive effect on suggestibility. What's most appealing to me is how powerful of a gesture it becomes when (especially unrealistic) hypnosis is thrown into the mix. Suddenly, something as easy to do as a finger snap becomes someone's irresistible command to be obeyed. At a moments notice, your mind could go blank into a trance, or believe you're something or someone else. I always found, and still ''find that, very exciting. Not to mention, it'd be difficult to resist something as quick as the snap of a hypnotists' fingers, if you didn't see it coming. Of course, I mean all that in a purely fantasy context, hehe...don't try that kinda stuff at home, kids! As common as this is, I just can't help but love it! It's simple, wonderful, and nice to see in any kind of hypnosis scene. Especially when it's more than an awaken/trance trigger, I think that's ''extra fun. So, what do''' you think '''of this hypnofetish trope? Do you have any personal thoughts or experiences to add? As always, I'd love to hear from anyone in the comments section~. Thank you so much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed! -James Category:Blog posts